


We Are Way Past Permissions

by sansastvrk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansastvrk/pseuds/sansastvrk
Summary: The CIA entrusts Agent Carter with it's secrets. Unbeknownst to them, she has secrets of her own.“I’m...uh...I’m glad that you came,” he says, suddenly realizing he forgot his manners.“I’m glad I could make it.”
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	We Are Way Past Permissions

**Author's Note:**

> UMMM this is a little something that I wrote when I couldn't fall asleep. I'm just practicing my writing because I believe I lack the fluidity. Thought I might as well share it. this was a really weird.... one-shot for me to write because I'm not typically comfortable with NSFW content (mostly when I am the one writing it) so i decided to step out of my safe bubble and try something new for my writing skills

Sharon opens the door with the key she’d found hidden in a house plant outside the building. Steve had hidden it for her. They had cut themselves off from the digital world and had to be very subtle about their interactions. She found Steve standing in front of the window. He turned around and his face lit up, like a child admiring a fireworks show. 

Sharon finds it adorable, really, but she also fears how much influence a person can have on the lives surrounding them. He takes a few careful and calculated steps, until he stands next to a table. A map and several pages are laid out on it.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey,” he replies. 

A pause. Then a sudden mumble escapes from his mouth.

“I’m...uh...I’m glad that you came,” he says, suddenly realizing he forgot his manners.

“I’m glad I could make it.”

She smiles at his softness. She smiles because his presence does things to her. Realizing she has nothing else to lose, she closes the distance between them and kisses him.

It's quick. It's gentle. It's a question. When it's done, she stares into his eyes, searching for an answer. He returns the courtesy with a passionate kiss. His tongue maps the new territory. They are past guessing each other. They are past asking permissions. They stumble around the room, bumping into furniture and her shoulder brushes against the wall as he slowly guides her onto his bed. They hold each other close, bodies curving and nestling like pieces of a puzzle coming together. They hold each other like this is the only chance they will ever get. And it's true to some extent. With everything going on, they barely see each other as it is. 

There's no coming back from this. What will be done can't ever be undone. There is a thrill to it. His hand snakes beneath her shirt. He rests it on the small of her back. His lips catch hers, making her gasp. He slides his hand to her shoulder blade, feels her bra getting in the way and unclasps it. 

He's past asking for permission. 

She leans back from the kiss to catch her breath and instead finds herself staring at the blues of his eyes. In the ill-lit room, they look dark, brown almost. She lifts her arms and he slides her shirt and bra off of her, and coils his arms around her. She finds the hem of his shirt and pulls it, prompting him to remove it for her. 

She's past asking for permission.

**Author's Note:**

> Waste of potential I tell ya... oh what could've been.


End file.
